Tik Tok
by Dunnam93
Summary: New fanfic based around Doctor Who. The Doctor arrives in Lima Hieghts to a weird silence. Quinn also senses the silence. What could be causing these strange goings on.
1. Dreaming

The air was strangely still around the area of McKinley. Not even a bird's song could be heard it was quiet, too quiet. Then out of nowhere came a loud mechanical noise and blue light shone in the court are just outside the school. And into existence a blue box appeared slowly, it was a police call box. But it wasn't any ordinary police call box. This was, the Doctors.

*l

The long blonde hair of a sleeping pale faced Quinn willowed in the small breeze which crept through her window. The light window pane lay slightly open, the bright light shining through the open curtains which hung on the thin wooden line stuck to the low wall. Her lips parted slightly as if prepared to moan at the alarm that came suddenly cutting through the air. A loud siren type noise produced from the clock on the side table and Quinn's eyes opened slightly glaring at the clock for waking her from her dream. She had been somewhere she had never been before, in life or in dream, yet it felt like home. And there was someone there ... but she couldn't remember. She rolled over slamming her hand down on the button to turn the sound off. Pushing herself up slightly she looked outside into the bright sunlight which burned her eyes slightly. The street was awkwardly quiet outside her house when normally a car or two would be passing like clock-work. As she crept out of bed still half asleep, her small pyjama t-shirt slightly tucked into her pants. As she moved sloth like to the bathroom she turned on the shower. The steam rose in the bathroom as she looked at herself in the mirror sometimes she still hated how she looked as if her past would come back to her. She stripped down and stepped slowly into the shower nearly burning her foot in the water before turning it down. As she lifted her face up to the shower head closing her eyes and letting the water wash the sleep off of her body she thought of everything that had happened since they got back from New York. They had had the summer break from school and this was her last year she was finally a senior, but did she really want to be rid of school. The more she thought about it she didn't want to she'd miss everyone too much even Rachel. They had already been to school for a week and Quinn had been overloaded with work she remembered she had borrowed a book from the library just so she could find out how to do this History essay she was given by her dreadful teacher, has she even heard of a hair brush? Quinn reminded herself that she had to take the book back today as she turned the shower off wrapping a towel around her.

She arrived in school just on time as they had ran out of milk at home so she decided to grab a coffee on the way. She walked to her locker putting the library book inside, she'd hand it back later, and grabbing her Spanish book out and her History book with essay. She had stayed up half the night doing it she probably looked a state.

'Hey Quinn!' Quinn turned around and Santana was right behind her. 'I was calling your name for like a minute, you alright?'

'Uh... yeah sorry just a bit zoned.' She said blinking fiercely shaking her head slightly causing her necklace to tangle itself slightly.

'You don't say.' She said as she grabbed Quinn's necklace lightly untangling it for her.

'Thanks.' She said smiling slightly as they slowly walked off to History.

'I was talking to Britt this morning about going to Bread Stix. And she was saying how we should all go... and by all I mean you, me and her, what do you think?' Santana was looking at Quinn but she had stopped and was looking down to the other side of the corridor. 'Quinn,' Santana said looking the same way she was. 'What are you looking at?'

'I think I've seen that man before...' She said looking intently at a man who was stood at the other end of the corridor bending over a radiator looking as if he was fixing it.

'He's just a janitor you've probably seen him round school before. Come on we'll be late for class.'

'Yeah ... probably.' Quinn said looking away from the man still not remembering where she'd seen him before. Santana grabbed Quinn's arm steering her to their History class. They took their usual seats at the back of the room as the teacher came over collecting the essays her hair as batty as ever. Quinn couldn't look at her but then this made her feel bad she had to try to stop seeing the differenced in people just by their looks she knew she was a better person then that but she still couldn't help herself. 'Ok thank you class for your essay's on the Roman Empire. I look forward to see which aspects you took.' She continued talking but Quinn's mind was elsewhere, round the corner at the end of the corridor with that man actually. Santana was probably right that he was just a janitor but then how come Quinn could not get him out of her mind. When she remembered what she saw she saw the man's brown hair and he was wearing a jacket and braces. She thought that was odd for a janitor but didn't think too much about it there was just something about him she didn't know what or where but she had definitely met him before. She thought she'd go speak to him after lesson just to clear up whether she had met him or not but when she got out of class he was gone. 'Quinn you're gonna be late to glee if you wait around.' Santana said looking perplexedly at her.

'Umm... sure.' She said walking along with Santana and then she remembered the library book. 'Santana I have to go quickly.'

'What do you mean go?' She said crunching her eyebrows together in confusion.

'A book I need to hand back.' She said stepping slowly in the other direction. 'Tell Mr. Schue I'm going to be late, ok bye.' She said slowly jogging off in the direction of her locker. She hurriedly opened her locker stuffing her other books in and grabbing out the library one. She hated being late for glee so she walked as fast as she could to the library. She turned down the corridor for the library walking inside without looking. It was really dark in there Quinn thought to herself but she didn't know where the light switch was to turn on the lights. She walked slowly over to the front desk but no one was there not even the librarian. She looked around not seeing any sign of anyone she had a sudden rush she wasn't meant to be in here when she heard a noise from behind one of the book shelves. She walked around it carefully expecting to jump any second when she saw a man. He was poking around at one of the lights with a small device which looked like a small torch except it wasn't lighting anything up. 'Excuse me,' Quinn said looking up at him. 'Do you know where Mrs Richards is? I need to hand this book back.'

'She said she'd be back soon.' His soft voice called out and he looked down. Quinn recognised him straight away he was the man who was fixing the radiator earlier and she knew his voice. But didn't know where from. 'Who are you?' Quinn thought to herself stepping back slightly.

'Sorry about the lights.' He said looking back up at them, 'I had to turn them off to uh ... well I had to turn them off.' He said hoping off the stall he was on and walking to the door turning on the lights. As he turned around he looked at Quinn who felt so frightened but not knowing why. 'Sorry if I gave you a bit of a shock.' He said smiling slightly rocking on his feet. Quinn looked at him his white checked shirt shone quite brightly in the light and his dark bow-tie dull against the white. 'You can wait for her to get back if you want.'

Quinn looked at him and found her voice again. 'I... I'll just do that.' She said walking to the front desk again and leaning on it.

'We're ready for you Quinn.'


	2. Silence

Chapter 2: Silence

'Did you say something?' Quinn turned around facing the man again thinking why would he say such a thing.

'No,' He said looking at her carefully. 'Why did you hear something?'

'Obviously I imagined it.' She said turning back away.

'You mustn't have imagined it if you asked me did I say anything. So that means you heard something...' He said looking around and at Quinn carefully.

'I must have.' She said getting a little irritated.

'But don't you think it's strange within the thick silence that is around us that you should hear something and I hear nothing?' He finished looking at her inquisitively. Now that Quinn thought about it, it was deadly quiet.

'Huh?' She looked at him confusedly, he had a weird smile on his face as if he was excited for something that was happening. 'Why is it so...' Quinn was cut off by a low rumble and smash from the back of the library. 'What was that?' she said going to walk forward.

'No stop.' The man said holding out his hands looking around carefully.

'Why?' Quinn said turning around irritated again. As she went to take a step towards the noise the light above her cracked and smashed sending shards of glass and sparks flying down at her. She screamed running backwards and the doctor grabbed her arms lightly.

'You need to get out of here.' He said looking down at her. She nodded carefully as they ran to the door together. 'I'm The Doctor by the way.'

'The what?' Quinn said remembering she knew that name from somewhere.

'The Doctor and you are?'

'I'm uhh... I'm Quinn.' She said shaking her head and looking up at him.

'Well Quinn... run!' He shouted quickly as another light burst just a foot from the other. As she ran to the door she clambered her way outside just as the library was plunged into darkness. Suddenly there was noise everywhere as if the world had just woken up around her. People were passing the library as if nothing was going on. But then Quinn thought to herself as she turned around to look at the dark library that no one else would have known what was going on. She hurriedly headed to the choir room and as she pushed open the door Mr. Schuester turned around to her smiling.

'Ah Quinn you're here.' She walked over sitting down next to Santana as Mr. Schuester continued to talk. 'Right, we're ready for you Quinn.'

Her head shook up 'What?' she said alarmed everyone looked at her and Mr. Shchuester looked confused.

'Your song for glee, you said you were going to prepare something.'

'Oh,' she said shaking her head, since when did she have a headache. 'I totally forgot,' She blinked heavily her eyes feeling really heavy.

'Quinn are you ok?' He said walking over to her slowly.

'Yeah I'm fine.' She stood up before collapsing down.

*l

'What is this place?'

'I don't know something bought us here.'

'What do you mean?' Quinn said looking around at him. 'I thought only you could control it.'

'She has a mind of her own this thing.' He said patting the blue box.

'What's that?' Quinn was looking a short way into the distance. Something was moving fast, towards them. 'What's that? Doctor!'

*l

Her alarm was going off again she turned over slamming her hand down. She got up slowly pushing herself up from bed. As she walked across the hallway still half asleep and into the bathroom she tried to think of the dream she had been having but the more she thought of it the further it went away. She pushed the shower on and the steam filled the room as she looked at herself in the mirror. She slipped off her clothes stepping into the boiling stream of water projecting from the shower.

As she entered school she went to her locker she placed some books in and then remembered she had to give a book into the library. But something told her she already had, she looked in the locker where she saw the book and thought she just imagined it. Shaking her head she turned around seeing Santana. 'Hey Quinn.' She said smiling.

'Hey, how's things?'

'They're all good.' She said as they started to walk down the corridor towards their first class. 'I was talking to Britt this morning about going to Bread Stix. And she was saying how we should all go... and by all I mean you, me and her, what do you think?' Quinn stopped abruptly looking at Santana. 'What?' Santana said looking behind her.

'We had this conversation before.' Quinn said holding her hand out looking around.

'No we haven't... Quinn what's the matter with you?'

'We definitely hav...' Quinn stopped hearing the panging of metal on metal she turned around looking for the source, she knew what it was. It was the Doctor it had to be. But why was everything repeating? As she looked around she saw the radiator the Doctor was stood at however it wasn't the doctor. 'But...' Quinn said looking dejected.

'Come on we're going to be late for History.' Santana said dragging Quinn along.


	3. De Ja  Not

Chapter 3: De Ja ... Not

After History Quinn was still having flashes of this day. She knew she had lived it before but things were just different. She quickly ran to her locker remembering the library book. As she jostled her way through the crowd she banged into someone with a suit on. He held her hand out to her and she looked up saying 'sorry'. She thought he looked weird he had a bowtie and she remembered this bowtie from somewhere.

'It's ok just be careful.' He said smiling at her and walking away. And then she remembered he was the Doctor and if she hurried she would find him in the library. She rushed to her locker unbolting it frantically and pulled out the book slamming it quickly. She swiftly walked towards the library however when she walked round the corner the library was full of life, well as full of life as it normally was. She walked into the library going down the aisle she had met the Doctor but he wasn't there. She looked around frustrated before going to the front desk and handing Mrs Richards. Who took it grumpily looking up at the light above her which was flickering viciously.

'Stupid light. They had those technicians in earlier and they don't sort out anything.' Quinn smiled in response to her looking cautiously up to the light before leaving the library quickly. She relaxed against the wall so confused at what was happening but she also felt scared. The flashing light reminded her of something and she didn't know what it was. She slowly made her way towards the choir room thinking she must have imagined the whole day.

As she entered the room everyone looked at her. 'Glad you could join us finally .' Mr Schue said to her smiling.

'Sorry I'm late.' She said walking over to the seats and sitting down next to Santana.

'It's fine Quinn. So does anybody have any ideas for sectionals? I know we didn't win last year but I have an even better feeling for this year.' He said smiling around at people. Rachel's hand flew straight into the air, 'Yes, Rachel?'

She stood up walking to the front. 'I think we need to focus on our strengths. And that strength for u is being who we are.' She said looking at people. 'Some of our most successful performances have been to songs such as Born This Way and like last year with Loser Like Me. I say we have our own creative spin on songs and keep it in this style.'

'That's a great idea Rachel. I think we came up with some great numbers last year and it can be the same this year. We can finally beat Vocal Adrenaline we know we have the talent.' Mr Schue said. He looked over at everyone who each in turn smiled in agreement apart from Quinn, her mind was elsewhere. She was still thinking of her dream last night and also about that man. The Doctor, who was he? If he was a he.

Quinn had already started walking home when Santana ran up to her. 'Quinn wait up.' She said running forward and linking arms with a stationary Quinn who was still finding it hard not to think about the weirdness of this day. 'Hey you alright?' She said and they started walking again. Quinn smiled in a response not really knowing what to say. 'Ok well,' Santana started ignoring her mute state. 'Do you wanna come back to mine? Some of the glee guys were talking and we're thinking of doing something.' She said looking at her and then they stopped at the cross-roads which lead between their two houses.

'I ... I have to get home my mom and I were going to go through my dad's old things.' Quinn said looking down at the floor awkwardly.

'Ok, if you're sure.' Santana said watching her. 'Are you sure you're ok?'

'Yeah I'm fine.' Quinn said looking up and she looked around her stepping away from Santana. Her eyes fell on something just in the distance. Why it caught her eye she never knew but she knew she had to go to it. 'I have to go.' Quinn said quickly walking off in the direction her eyes locked on it. She didn't look back to see if Santana was still there or not and she didn't care all she wanted to do was look at the royal blue wooden box which sat halfway down her road. Her pace picked up as she started jogging towards it, she didn't know what to expect. However she knew she had to get inside. She approached the box placing her hands and the rough wooden outer. As she walked around it she found the door she licked her lips and tried to push it open but nothing happened. Quinn looked around down the street she could see her front door from here. She had a strange urge to try the door again but thought nothing would change so she turned around and headed home. As she pushed open the door she felt a cool breeze fill it as if the back door had been left open.

'Mom?' Quinn shouted out looking up the stairs and chucking her back down on the floor. She walked through to the back door suddenly feeling as if she was being watched. She stepped into the kitchen finding the back door was indeed open and she thought her mom must be out there. As she stepped out onto the top step something crashed into her causing her to fall to the ground hitting her hard on the ground below.

Quinn opened her eyes and looked up into a large ceiling it looked like something she'd never seen before. Almost alien. As she sat up she heard something move next to her. She turned her head sharply and saw a man starring at her smiling. 'You're awake.' He said walking to her and helping her up.

'What?' Is all Quinn could say as she looked on the face of The Doctor.

'You passed out but that is what Cylock's venom will do to you.' He said smiling looking in her eyes and then walking back to the main centre board in the large room.

Quinn looked around at the light walls and the large dials which sat in the centre of the room. A stair lead away from this room into what looked like a large corridor beyond. She almost did a full circle before her eyes landed on the same royal blue wooden doors she had seen earlier. She turned back to The Doctor scared and confused. 'Where am I?'


End file.
